idk sum grls sk fm
by FrozenHeart127
Summary: fasdfsadfsaidfjjkosadf


cαrolmanco∞ (Esperanza)

Bucaramangga- Santander

. /tumblr_m2qniyHwQH1runhjfo1_ . /6e0a7145cbb73eb2f6444edcac03e66a/tumblr_mh7bw5EgG G1reqvv4o1_

UNAHISTORIASINFIN*-*.fm

0gifts

424likes

857answers

+ Follow

Make a gift

Your question has been sent.

Create accountAsk another one

Join now! You will get notification each time your question is answered.  
You will be able to follow interesting people and answer questions yourself.

RSSReportanswers

Jajajajajjajaja Sisisissisisi Peroo Le Dicen A Uno Asi Como Para Saacarle La Rabia Jajajajaa

jajajajjaja si o que le confundan el nombre uish de lo peor jajajajja -.-'

17 minutes ago

1 person likes this

Jajajajajajaja A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA EL FERNANDA Y ASI ES COMO MAS ME DICEN:p Que Rabia Jajajjajajajajajajajjajajajaa

jajajajajjaja si mca y uno como que oshea no me diga asi ok -.-'

22 minutes ago

1 person likes this

ajja me voy a momir como una niña juiciosa chao pasa pormi mañna :* by:mm

bueno descanse jajajaj besito :* si

22 minutes ago

Jajajjajajajajaja & Si Eso No Lo Dudooo Jumm Un Temblor Nooo Eso Se Hace Un Sutnami Un Terremotto Etc... Jajajajajajaja Yo La Quieroo Maaas CAROL STEFFANIA MANCO VILLAMIZAR Buenoo nosee si asi se escriba Su Segundoo Nombree Peroo Shhh! ZANO!

jajajjajajajjajajajajjajajaja hay lose lose *-*, tu me enteindes , Yo la quiero mas ZULAY FERNANDA CEPEDA AMRIN y si quedo bein escrito ._., jajajjajajja pero si sano que no me gusta juajaujauajuajau

27 minutes ago

1 person likes this

que opina sobre la gente sapa?

Metidosdonde nadie los llamo ye so me molesta, me parece que esa gente no tiene lugar en mi vida! *-*

32 minutes ago

foto de fondo

36 minutes ago

;O Mk Utt & La Verdulera Jajajajjajajaa Zulay Cepeda

jajajjajajajja ay mi amro es que es la verdad pero shuuu que van y le dicen y tiembla el politecnico! jajajjajajaja la quiero mucho Zula Fernanda Cepeda Marin *-*

36 minutes ago

que le saca la rabia?

las guchadas de ec, el genio de maira, los profesores, la verdulera, peliar con mis papas y etc...

39 minutes ago

1 person likes this

una foto que te guste mucho?

about 1 hour ago

1 person likes this

quien le gusta?

ELLLLLL *-* Solo sabe la cbfe

about 1 hour ago

que haces?

pienso muchisimas cosas :/

about 1 hour ago

como asi a utd le gusta que la insulten?

obvio no que le pasa mucho GILLLL no o.o  
maira apesar de todo es mi amiga y como me va a gustar que la insulten  
el cobarde o la cobarde que si es tan valiente que quiete el anonimo!

about 1 hour ago

1 person likes this

que piensa de lo que le ponen a maira por el ask?

Esa maldita desocupada es una vaga (yo se que a maira no le gusta pero no hay otra manera de lamarla) le falta una vida social y como la ENVIDIA existe tiene que insultar a maira para sentirse mejor ;)

about 1 hour ago

1 person likes this

como fue su finde semana?

Muy bien un poquito quemada pero fue emocho :33 el me alegra los dias *-*

about 1 hour ago

como le cae estrella castro?

usted conoce a laguein con ese nombre?  
La verdad yo no!  
Si algo me la presenta algun dia :3  
jajajjaja bye: Carol

about 1 hour ago

2 people like this

Angie usted solo es una metida, algo que sobra en la vida de carol, sino mire que ya hasta la prefiere a usted que a elian, a uste dle cuenta todo y ahroa con el es mas reservada osea o.o porque esta hay?

SI YO LE SOBRARA USTED CREE QUE ELLA SEGUIRIA CONMIGO? SI ME PREFIERE A MI ES POR QUE SE HA DADO CUENTA QUIENES SON SUS VERDADEROS AMIGOS! por que se me da la gana:p vemoz by angie

about 2 hours ago

2 people like this

Angie por su culpa maira y carol ya no son mejor amiga y ahora maira ya solo es uan conocida para carol, por que se tenia que meter a dayar esa relacion?

PERDON ANTES DE QUE YO LLEGARA YA NO ERAN BF:) by angie

about 2 hours ago

2 people like this

Quien es su casimejora?

Le importa? Quiete el anonimo! -.-'

about 2 hours ago

LIKE, DESCARGA, COMENTA Y COMPARTE SI TE GUSTA, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO BABY! :D watch?v=TnYKyq_sL68 Karly Jam Official

Nahhh :$$

about 5 hours ago

que te gustaria estudiar

Comunicacion Social ._.

about 5 hours ago

maira morales q es para ud

Ella lo sabe *-* y eso es lo que me importa

about 5 hours ago

1 person likes this

que aces en tu tiempo libre

Leer, escribir, escuchar musica, chat!

about 5 hours ago

que te decepciona de un ombre

jabqihewu8qgugisnqiisjiahsuagugaughsg *-*

about 5 hours ago

1 person likes this

que te decepciona

Que me diga algo dema lindo y luego se contradiga con una de sus guachadas :c

about 6 hours ago

1 person likes this

que le miras a un hombre

Los labios, Los sentimientos creo que eso es lo que mas me enamora!cion S


End file.
